With the increased desire for water conservation while maintaining healthy yard and crops, it has become important to use the advances in technology and communication systems to provide efficient use of water resources. Many irrigation systems and irrigation hardware are crude or unduly complicated resulting in the existing systems being used at non-optimal levels.
What is needed are methods, systems, and computer program implemented products for regulating irrigation in areas that are predictable and often over watered because caretakers and/or older irrigations systems are not responsive enough to effectively conserve water while maintaining aesthetically pleasing or healthy landscapes. The disclosure addresses the above needs by providing methods, systems, and computer program implemented products for regulating the use of water over a computer network by generating irrigation protocols and sending those protocols over the computer network.